


什么叫酒量

by AliceInN



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInN/pseuds/AliceInN
Summary: 2019-06-16那天的毛毯六子事件后上头写文，有点学步车还是急刹车。第一次写，写得不好多担待。第二天还有点后续在另一篇里。
Relationships: 棋昱





	什么叫酒量

蔡蔡前几天回老家去了，昨晚突然撒娇说想龚棋了，要飞来北京看他，却又一脸坏笑地不肯说是哪班飞机，只说让龚棋该干嘛干嘛，等一个“惊喜”。

“真完蛋一孩子。”龚棋心想。却也无可奈何。于是龚棋这一整天干什么都心不在焉。晚上去跟兄弟们喝酒，桌上有个弟弟喝了没两杯就昏睡过去。龚棋见状又想到了酒量一样很菜的小孩，就突然归心似箭。于是饭后找借口说要进棚录音，鸽了兄弟们泡温泉的邀约。

揣着裤兜飞速走在路上的龚棋满脑子都是那晚一杯红酒不到就满脸通红的蔡蔡，放出豪言壮语其实却是自不量力，着实是又好笑又让人喜欢。那晚龚棋盯着红透了熟睡着的虾，心里波涛汹涌，表面上终究还是安静的一晚。

龚棋心里胡思乱想着，到酒店进了房间，也没开灯，顺手把头上的耳机摘下来扔到床上。却只听得一个熟悉的声音唔的哼唧了一声。

龚棋吓了一跳，一时没找到灯的开关的他借着窗外霓虹灯的光，还是一眼认出了床上的趴着的身影。是蔡蔡？！

龚棋一步跳上床，歪坐在蔡蔡身边，伸手拂开蔡蔡前额的碎发，俯低了身子去看蔡蔡的脸。刚一凑近，就闻到了一股酒气。

龚棋内心一万个问号，刚想开口问，还留在蔡蔡前额的手却突然被抓住。许是酒精的作用，蔡蔡的手心滚烫着，把龚棋冰凉的手被握得紧紧的。嘴里咕哝着什么。

龚棋任由蔡蔡握着自己的手，弯腰凑得更近了些，想听蔡蔡在说什么。注意力却不自觉地被蔡蔡的睫毛吸引了。霓虹灯的色彩在蔡蔡微微颤动的睫毛上流转，挑逗着人心。然后目光向下，龚棋开始盯着蔡蔡的痣、蔡蔡的下颌线、蔡蔡的喉结…目光流转。又像那晚一样了……龚棋心想。

“什么是酒量…” 蔡蔡这一句突然说得清晰了些，龚棋噗嗤一笑。看来蔡蔡大概是不知用什么办法进了酒店房间等他想给他惊喜，自己忍不住喝了点酒却醉过去了吧。想到这，龚棋觉得眼前的蔡蔡更蠢了一分，却也更诱人了一分。

龚棋忍不住重复了一句“什么是酒量…” 蔡蔡大概是听到了，虽然还闭着眼像是睡着的样子，却笑了两声，傻傻地说“子棋你来啦”。然后蔡蔡握着龚棋的手更紧了，动了两下，低头往龚棋怀里钻。

龚棋愣了一下，伸出另一只手把怀里的小孩揽住。心里开始躁动起来了。

但龚棋不想趁菜之危，所以想着今晚大概会像上次蔡蔡喝醉的那个晚上一样安静。

蔡蔡却突然抬头，鼻尖恰好碰到了龚棋的下巴。然后蔡蔡开始舔舐龚棋的喉结。“子棋，我喝了点酒壮胆。就今晚吧。” 说完这句，身体又往上拱了一下，半翻身起来去咬龚棋的耳朵。带着湿润的酒气的呼吸就在耳边一下一下，吹的酥痒痒的。

龚棋此时不拱菜姓都倒过来写。一个翻身爬起，顺势把蔡蔡翻过来平躺在床上。蔡蔡迷糊地睁开眼，眼神却坚定地盯着龚棋，笑得一脸单纯：“你看看什么是酒量。”

龚棋嘴角上扬，看着身下躺平的蔡蔡，“今晚我是要好好看看你。” 于是伸手去扯蔡蔡的衬衣。蔡蔡抬手一把揽住龚棋的脖子，拉他到自己脸前。唇舌接触的瞬间就像一把火堆被点燃了起来，蔡蔡放肆地吸吮着，带着酒气的喘息声一声重过一声。龚棋一点一点下移，吻着蔡蔡的下颌线，在蔡蔡的喉结处轻咬了一口，蔡蔡发出唔的一声，抓着龚棋肩膀的手更加用力。  
吻到蔡蔡的颈窝，龚棋终于扯开了碍事的衬衣。炽热的吻继续向下，划过蔡蔡起伏的腹部，在光滑的肌肤上留下痕迹。  
龚棋手上触到了蔡蔡圆润的腰窝。一阵摩挲惹得蔡蔡的腰用力弓了起来，龚棋顺势揽着他坐起来，把蔡蔡放在自己大腿上，伸手沿着蔡蔡的大腿根部滑去。

坐起来的蔡蔡腰腹用起了力，嘴上啃咬着龚棋的肩窝，随着龚棋手上的动作不时地发出唔唔的声音。

缠绵在一起的美好肉体逐渐渗出炽热的汗，在只有窗外霓虹灯光的房间里映出一片细密的光。安静的房间里只剩下两人的呼吸声，随着身体的蠕动而起伏着。空气里是酒气和汗液融合的味道。


End file.
